Spider-Man (Peter Parker)
Spider-Man, aka Peter Parker, is a superhero who gained his powers from a radioactive spider. He is the flagship character of Marvel Comics and has become one of the most recognizable superheroes in the world. He is one of only three characters, the other being Wolverine and Captain America, to be playable at any given time on both Marvel Ultimate Alliance games. Character History Peter Benjamin Parker '''was born in Forest Hills, Queens, New York on August 15th, to Richard and Mary Parker, who were C.I.A. agents, they were later killed in a plane crash when he was a young child. He was later adopted and raised by his Uncle Ben and Aunt May. Throughout his childhood, he became friends with Harry Osborn, Mary Jane Watson, Hobie Brown, and Gwen Stacy, who would later become his girlfriend. At age 15, he was bitten by a radioactive spider at a science exhibit and "acquires the agility and proportionate strength of an arachnid". Along with heightened athletic abilities, Parker gains the ability to adhere to walls and ceilings. Through his native knack for science, he develops a gadget that lets him fire adhesive webbing of his own design through small, wrist-mounted barrels. Initially seeking to capitalize on his new abilities, Parker dons a costume and, as "Spider-Man", becomes a superhero. However, "He blithely ignores the chance to stop a fleeing thief, and his indifference ironically catches up with him when the same criminal later robs and kills his Uncle Ben." Spider-Man tracks and subdues the killer and learns that the killer only wanted his uncle's car but ben refused. As Peter felt guilty and full of sorrow for Ben's death, he remembers his uncle's last words, "With great power, there must also come—great responsibility". Throughout the years, he has made many enemies, including Green Goblin, Doctor Octopus, Venom, Electro, Vulture, Mysterio, Chameleon, Kraven the Hunter, Kingpin, The Lizard and Carnage. Eventually, his girlfriend Gwen is killed by the Green Goblin, and her death sends him into a deep depression and temporally retires for a few months before he starts a new relationship with Mary Jane and joining a team of heroes comprised of Daredevil, Luke Cage, Black Cat, Blade, Silver Sable, Human Torch, Prowler, Iron Fist, Punisher, and Iceman. Despite his many hardships and battling his enemies, he gained many new allies and became a member of the Ultimate Alliance. = Marvel: Ultimate Alliance = Powers * '''Web Bullets (Projectile) : Shoots projectiles of impact webbing (rapid tap) * Web Snare (Projectile) : Uses webs to freeze an enemy in his tracks and deals damage * Web Throw (Radial) : Grabs and enemy and swings him around, doing radial damage to enemies nearby (Chargeable) * Slingshot (Melee) Uses webs to pull himself back and shoot himself forward. (Chargeable) * Web Warrior (Special) : Uses web to fling an enemy into the air. Charge longer to increase the distance an enemy will soar * Web Shield (Boost) : Creates a web shield that has a chance to block all attacks * Spidey Sense (Boost) : Time slows down for Spider-Man and his allies allowing them to react to events much more quickly * Bungee Bash (Xtreme) : Team Xtreme attack that will grab enemies and spin them into web sacks. It cannot be used against bosses. Costumes * Classic : Spidey's most famous and well-recognizable outfit: consisting of a blue bodysuit with spider-symbols (small one on the front, large one on the back) and a web-pattern sewn into both front and back of the red-colored areas, accompanied by a red web-patterned mask with white one-way lenses to enable vision, red knee-high boots bearing the web-pattern, and red web-patterned gloves. : Reflect Melee - Reflects a percentage of melee damage back at attacker : Web Damage - Increases the amount of damage done by web attacks * Symbiote : Spider-Man's infamous alien "black suit" is a seamless black costume with a large white spider-symbol spanning chest and back, white one-way lenses, and white rectangular "web-shooters" on the back of Spider-Man's hands. : Max Health - Increases max health : Critical Web - Increases critical hit chance with web attacks * Scarlet Spider : The costume was worn by Spider-Man's clone Ben Reilly as the ill-fated Scarlet Spider. This costume consists of an all-red spandex leotard, accompanied by red gloves and boots, a red mask with white one-way lenses for vision, leg straps,and large externally-placed web-shooters, and a blue denim sleeveless vest with a black spider-logo emblazoned onto it. : Web Damage - Increases the amount of damage done by web attacks : Experience - Increases the amount of XP gained * Stark Armor : A red-colored, gold-plated suit of hi-tech armor made to resemble other variants of Spider-Man's costume, complete with golden one-way lenses built into the faceplate and a whimsical, golden spider-emblem on the front. : Evade - Increases chance to dodge all incoming melee attacks(Maxes at +13% dodge chance) : Striking - Increases striking stat Teams * Agile Warriors * Arch Rivals * Marvel Knights * New Avengers * New Fantastic Four * Think Tanks Conversations * Nick Fury * Hank Pym (minor - first time only, can be reset by changing teams) * Mysterio * Nick Fury (minor) * Jean Grey (when entering the tent; unused and the conversation file was put into a wrong folder directory on Murderworld 1 along with Storm) * Lizard and Scorpion * The Vision (minor) * Lockjaw * Dark Spider-Man and Dark Thor = Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 = Powers Spider-Man Costumes *Classic *Stark Armor Abilities Teams Category:Marvel: Ultimate Alliance Category:Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Avengers Category:New Avengers Category:Pro-Registration Category:Humans Category:Mutates Category:Anti-Registration Category:Characters from Marvel: Ultimate Alliance Category:Characters from Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 Category:Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 3 Category:Characters from Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 3